Líbrame de la mentira
by cyberblue
Summary: La vida de Sousuke Yamazaki dio un giro inesperado cuando, mediante extrañas casualidades, consigue conocer al adorable Makoto Tachibana, quién presentó una insólita afición que desconocía. Mas poco le quedaba para averiguarlo.
1. Capítulo 1

El incesante zumbido que insistía cada mañana a la misma hora despertó al moreno que amanecía entre desordenadas sábanas. No dudó en acabar con el ruido deslizando su yema por la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, dando paso a la habitual calmada habitación, comenzando un nuevo día en la vida de Sousuke Yamazaki.

Suspiró fatigosamente, queriendo disfrutar un rato más de la calidez que desprendía su cama, repitiendo su rutina otro día más. Se duchó en menos de cinco minutos, y vistió el elegante y costoso traje que guardaba en una percha sin pliegue alguno en su gran armario. Saludó a sus dos sirvientes que, erguidos, le esperaban en el comedor para comenzar a servirle su desayuno. El moreno comió en silencio y, sin entretenerse demasiado, cogió las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a la empresa Samezuka donde le aguardaba su despacho.

—¡Buenos días Yamazaki-senpai!

Sousuke se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en cuanto vio cómo diariamente algunos trabajadores le solían recibir. Era normal que se dirigiesen a él con aquel sobrenombre puesto que ocupaba un alto cargo como jefe de ventas de coches Samezuka -aunque esto no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que le llegaba a resultar algo tedioso-.

Su semblante serio acompañado con sus andares firmes reflejaban la actitud severa y trabajadora que Sousuke poseía, así que se limitaban a saludarle al verle pasar, sin siquiera plantearse mantener una conversación a tan tempranas horas con alguien que posiblemente les diría que se apartasen de su camino lo más rápido que pudieran. Todos, menos Rin Matsuoka, jefe del departamento de _marketing_ y fiel compañero, que lograba sacarle de su rutina sin ningún esfuerzo más que una afilada sonrisa.

—¡Qué buen día hace hoy para trabajar! ¿Verdad, Sou?

Yamazaki miró el rostro pícaro que portaba su amigo apoyado en la entrada de su despacho y, sin contestar a su pregunta, abrió la puerta y se adentró en él, con un pelirrojo sonriente detrás.

Se sentó en la silla de oscuro color y, ordenando algunos papeles que se encontraban esparcidos por la mesa, dirigió su mirada hacia el oji-rubí, que yacía expectante de pie, aguardando como si de un perro tratase. Un perro grande y molesto, de los que cuando dormías aprovechaban para morderte las zapatillas y te pedían, mediante gruñidos, que les dieras atención constante. Cabe decir que Sousuke no poseía una mascota, con Rin y sus comparaciones ya tenía más que suficiente.

En un intento de alzar una ceja, le indicó que hablase, pues el de sonrisa afilada seguía en su misma posición, sin captar el gesto de su amigo y al mismo tiempo consiguiendo exasperarlo.

—¿No tienes que trabajar...? —comenzó a preguntar, invitándole indirectamente hacia la salida y que, por favor, cerrase detrás. Aunque el último mensaje no supo si lo cogería o no.

—¿Esas son tus palabras? ¡Arriba, que es lunes! ¡Quita esa cara de muerto que llevas!

—Me extraña que estés de tan buen humor un lunes...

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo estar con una sonrisa de buena mañana? No todos somos como tú, Sousuke.

El mencionado rodó los ojos y no le quedó más que suspirar al ir descubriendo el por qué de su energético aspecto, claro que no le diría lo que tenía en mente porque no consideraba que era hora de escucharle parlotear sobre _ya sabía quién_ , y, siendo las ocho en punto de un maravilloso día, Yamazaki se vio obligado a forzar una sonrisa.

—Bien, sal de mi despacho —dicho esto, deshizo cualquier rastro de simpatía y dirigió su mirada hacia el ordenador, que encendió al instante. Ignoró los comentarios de su amigo -al parecer, enfadado— y, al ver que este no le prestaba atención, decidió recurrir a otro método.

—Oye, ¿ese no es Nitori...?

En el momento en el que el pelirrojo escuchó su nombre, una ráfaga de aire gélido le recorrió toda la espalda, cambiando su burlesco rostro por una mueca más asustada. Con débiles y torpes balbuceos, Rin consiguió despedirse, corriendo hasta su puesto de trabajo y dejando, al fin, a Yamazaki trabajar en calma.

Su amistad con el oji-rubí nació hace un par de años, cuando el protagonista apenas comenzaba a trabajar en la empresa. Matsuoka entró al mismo tiempo que él, cuando apenas la compañía era tan conocida como lo era ahora y todavía la gobernaba su antiguo jefe. Ambos, a pesar de ser de diferentes departamentos, coincidían en los descansos, y Rin, con la excusa que los dos eran nuevos en el oficio, decidió acercarse a Sousuke con la mera intención de forjar, al menos, una amistad en su trabajo. Cuando ingresó, al verse tan estresado por el cambio, Yamazaki se cerró a todo tipo de contacto para no tener la más mínima distracción y así poder progresar en su rama lo antes posible para no ir tan atrasado con sus superiores pero, a medida que Rin se relacionaba con él y le soltaba cualquier bobada que se le ocurría, el moreno no tuvo más opción que contestarle.

Su amistad no surgió de la nada, al principio sólo eran breves conversaciones que no iban más allá del clima que hacía o alguna que otra broma sobre los proyectos que realizaban, sin embargo, mientras los días pasaban las dos palabras que compartían crecían a cuatro y lo que eran bromas y el clima pasaron a ser las quejas y sucesos que ocurrían ajenos a su vida laboral. En apenas tres meses, el pelirrojo había conseguido el número de móvil de Sousuke y, como consecuencia, éste le fue arrastrado múltiples de veces a salir de su casa con el fin de desahogarse y pasar un buen rato juntos, según le decía Rin.

Sousuke jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero agradecía que Matsuoka hubiese entrado en su vida, ya que, los múltiples logros que cometía en el trabajo, habían sido gracias a él.

Posiblemente si el pelirrojo nunca se le hubiese acercado, Yamazaki seguiría atrapado en su estrés y las ansias por crecer rápido. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero así pensaba él de Rin. Alguien que le enseñó a tomarse las cosas con calma cuando era necesario y que también la diversión era apta aunque tuvieses un serio trabajo.

Aunque, claro, eso Rin _jamás_ lo sabría.

No supo contar las diversas llamadas que hizo para comprobar y encargar los materiales, ni tampoco cuando le tocó comer dentro de su despacho, teniendo que disculparse con su amigo por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía nada más iniciar la semana, ni cuando fue que de pasar de las ocho de la mañana fueron las nueve de la noche. Trece horas encerrado en una habitación de cuatro paredes. Trece horas contestando amablemente a gente y recibiendo malas noticias de por medio, relacionadas con el retraso de algunas piezas. En situaciones como ésas, Sousuke pensaba que se ahogaría y moriría ahí dentro.

A veces pensaba que pasar demasiado tiempo con Matsuoka le volvía el exagerado que es ahora.

El moreno, completamente agotado, vio que su trabajo por hoy había finalizado, y crujiendo sus nudillos y estirando los músculos de su espalda, se percató de las altas horas que eran y, sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Seguidamente, recogió sus cosas en silencio para después atravesar el sobrio pasillo, debido a las escasas luces encendidas, puesto que, a aquellas horas, poca gente se albergaba en la empresa -posiblemente el jefe, su secretario y él- y se dirigió directamente hacia la salida, queriendo abandonar el lugar cuanto antes, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que aquel clima soleado de la mañana se había tranformado drásticamente en una lluviosa tarde. El moreno, al verse en tal situación, decidió volver sobre us pasos en busca de un paraguas que guardan en su despacho.

Andando por los pasillos, escuchó voces y extraños sonidos provenientes de la oficina donde se hallaba su jefe pero, al pensar que eso a él ni le iba ni le venía, pasó de largo y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Después de coger el objeto, lo abrió y, a paso ligero, se adentró en su coche. Se abrochó el cinturón, metió la llave y arrancó. Y arrancó. Y vovió a arrancar. Pero nada distinto sucedía. Sousuke, exasperado, frunció el ceño, ¿qué se suponía que le ocurría?

—Joder... —maldijo.

El vehículo, por alguna extraña razón, seguía sin ejercer su función, acabando con la poca paciencia que poseía el moreno ante el tan ajetreado día que se le había venido encima. Golpeó el volante con furia y salió de él sin importarle que su costoso traje se empapase de aquellas gotas de agua que caían incesantes. Estando fuera, abrió de nuevo el paraguas con torpeza, consiguiendo -para su mala suerte- que la tela de éste se rasgase debido a la fuerza que empleó e, inútilmente, se refugió de la lluvia bajo él.

Con la sombrilla rota, un atuendo mojado y un coche que no arrancaba, Sousuke se dijo a sí mismo que aquel no era su día.

Decidió andar por la acera hasta llegar a la estación de metro más cercana e irse a su casa cuanto antes, para así acabar con esa desastrosa jornada. Su rostro, contraído por el enfado, miraba hacia adelante sin preocuparle si alguien que estuviese en la calle le dirigiese la mirada, despreocupado por la patética imagen que ofrecía, pero sus pasos fueron cesando el ritmo al visualizar cómo un chico de aspecto juvenil intentaba estrepitosamente construir una casa con cartón del contenedor para -lo que pudo distinguir- un gato, sin importarle que sus ropas terminasen empapadas.

Pensó que lo único que le faltaba era fijarse en cómo un desconocido cometía semejante estupidez. Era el blanco perfecto para que Sousuke descargase toda la ira que llevaba consigo. Y así lo hizo.

Se acercó a él a pasos veloces y, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, le miró desde arriba como si de un Dios se tratase, contemplando la coronilla verde oliva oscura, debido a que su cabello se encontraba mojado. No pronunció palabra, ni siquiera se movió, hasta que el chico decidió levantar su mirada y unir aquellos verdes ojos con los suyos color cían.

—¿Hola...? —preguntó el joven, añadiendo seguidamente una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

No sabía por qué, pero ese gesto exasperó a Yamazaki.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —le preguntó con dureza.

—¿Qué...? —dijo desconcertado.

El rostro del de cabello verde oliva reflejó cierta sorpresa.

—¿Por qué cojones le estás haciendo una casa a un gato? ¿Es que no sabes que tus esfuerzos son inútiles, que en el momento que te vayas el animal se va a ir y se va a mojar? ¿Que te estás empapando como un estúpido por una tontería?

Sousuke sabía que estaba mal, que no debía decirle eso a un desconocido no sólo porque, como bien decía la palabra, no lo conocía sino que también, por esa misma razón, podía sacar un cuchillo de la nada y clavárselo en el pecho cuando menos se lo esperase, pero en esos instantes había perdido el poco sentido común que poseía como para replantearse las cosas dos veces.

—¿Sabes? He tenido un día de mierda. Me he pasado todo el día trabajando sin poder levantar si quiera mi maldito culo de la silla para que, mágicamente, cuando salga comience a llover y se me estropee el jodido coche. Y ahora te veo a ti, un chico que juega con cartón a ser un alma caritativa que sólo hace que me irrite más.

El nombrado, aún estando de rodillas y escuchando todo aquello que le decía el moreno, volvió a sonreír achinando sus ojos.

—Bueno, no me considero un alma caritativa como tú dices, pero con que un animal venga aquí y se refugie del frío me sobra. Solo lo hago porque lo veo necesario, y me hace feliz —le contestó amablemente, logrando aumentar su mal humor.

Ante el comentario, la escena se vio envuelta en un silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaban eran las gotas de agua golpeando el asfalto y algún que otro coche circulando por aquella peligrosa carretera. Ninguno pronunció nada más. Sousuke, porque se sentía patético al haberse desahogado con un desconocido y, el joven, bueno, el joven tenía razones de sobra para no querer entablar más conversación.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yamazaki giró sobre sus talones y prosiguió con su camino hacia la estación de metro, con su traje mojado, su paraguas roto, su rostro contraído y su dignidad por los suelos.


	2. Capítulo 2

La refulgente luz de aquella mañana atravesaba con sensibilidad los temblantes párpados del agotado moreno, acompañada del habitual sonido que su móvil diariamente emitía, arrastrándole de un vacío sueño a una hastiada realidad, por lo que no dudó en alcanzar el suelo con sus gélidos pies y proceder el exacto orden de pasos para terminar atrapado entre las cuatro paredes que formaban su plomizo despacho.

—¡Hasta luego Sr. Yamazaki, que tenga un buen día! —pronunció Nagisa, uno de los asistentes en el cuidado del hogar de Sousuke, quién continuó su camino desatendiendo su presencia.

El día no iniciaba demasiado mal, pero, para su suerte, tan pronto como llegó al garaje tan sólo se encontró con una desierta habitación. Olvidó completamente que el vehículo le resultaba inservible en ese momento, ya que todavía permanecía aparcado y averiado en una zona en torno al edificio de la empresa donde los trabajadores estacionaban sus automóviles. Desatendió por completo comunicárselo a la compañía, pues se distrajo demasiado con aquel alegre joven -o repugnante, según diría Sousuke-, con el que en la calle se encontró.

—¡Mierda! ¡No me jodas ahora!

Sin duda alguna tomó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano y llamó a su fiel amigo, quién, tras explicarle la situación, accedió amablemente a llevarle junto a él al trabajo.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho, _Princesa_ —dijo el pelirrojo que aguardaba en el costoso coche con su habitual pícara sonrisa.

—Disculpa Rin, no he logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche —procuró excusarse mientras se sentaba en el asiento libre del vehículo, al costado de su socio.

En cuanto los ojos del chico de afilados dientes se dirigieron hacia la mirada sombría y exhausta de Sousuke, le invadió un sentimiento de incomodidad, arrebatando de inmediato la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No te preocupes —le respondió este, algo extrañado, debido a la inusual actitud que presentaba su compañero—. Últimamente apenas duermes, ¿qué te sucede?

—¡Precisamente eres tú quién me suplica que te lleve a tu casa las carpetas que se te olvidan en tu oficina cuando te vas! —vociferó el ofuscado moreno, dirigiendo, por primera vez en aquel día, la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que había iniciado la marcha en coche.

—No es mi culpa si me mandan tanto trabajo —dijo el otro, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—¡¿Y acaso es mía la culpa?! —pronunció Sousuke malhumorado.

—¡Oye, no lo pagues conmigo si tienes un día horrible! —continuó el otro, desviando la atención hacia su compañero.

—¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!

Y, tras un intenso frenazo, decenas de cláxones y voces furiosas exhortaron. Sólo necesitaron un par de segundos para recobrar la respiración y sentir que su corazón latiría unos cuantos años más.

—Fuera —dijo aquel que perdió la que alguna vez fue la sonrisa que le alegraba ofrecer a su impaciente amigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado el moreno, creyendo -aunque realmente deseando- no haber escuchado bien.

—Que te largues de mi coche —respondió Matsuoka con la barbilla descendida y la mirada perdida en algún punto de su volante.

—Pues bien —aceptó su desengañado compañero.

Dicho esto, Yamazaki abrió la puerta del coche, llevó sus pies al suelo y desapareció de allí completamente colérico, no sin antes marcar el punto y final del buen ambiente que ambos siempre tenían con un estruendoso portazo, dejando atrás todo el bullicioso ruido de aquellas enajenadas personas.

—Idiota —decía y repetía con frecuencia, hasta llegar al punto de no recordar a quién se dirigía con ello.

Había recorrido un largo camino hasta lograr divisar el edificio de la empresa para la que trabajaba, sólo debía cruzar un paso de peatones y en un par de minutos estaría sentado en su cómoda silla, tras su escritorio. Los coches tomaban velocidad frente a él sobre la carretera, provocando una extraña mezcla de alborotadores sonidos, pues el motor de cada automóvil sonaba desemejante. Continuamente echaba un ligero vistazo al móvil de su bolsillo y miraba la hora, llegaba tarde y el semáforo no detenía aquel camino que todavía resultaba imposible de atravesar, provocando el aumento de sus nervios y frustración.

La cantidad de coches que cruzaban entre ellos a la velocidad de la luz disminuía, aquello indicaba que el semáforo no tardaría en escoger, de tres distintos, el color que Yamazaki necesitaba. No era el único que esperaba en aquel lugar, había una decena más en su misma situación, pero aún así, sólo pudo arrebatarle la atención un joven que aguardaba en el bordillo de la acera. El moreno no se explicaba el por qué ese chico no temía estar tan cerca de lo que podría ser una muerte segura, posiblemente sería un suicida o simplemente le atraerían las situaciones de riesgo, aún temiendo cometer un paso en falso. Aunque esta segunda la descartó en cuanto le vio avanzar hacia la carretera, lo que provocó en Sosusuke un impulso por alcanzarle, logrando agarrarle del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo hacia él, hasta terminar ambos en el suelo de la acera, a salvo, pero, para su sorpresa, todos los presentes mantenían su mirada sobre estos dos. Algunos susurraban o conservaban su silencio, mientras que otros aplaudían con alegría, hasta que el semáforo indicó el tan esperado permiso para cruzar al otro lado, por lo que allí permanecieron, solitarios.

Nada más Sousuke recobró la conciencia y su calmada pulsación se encontró con el muchacho que había salvado, quién tan agradable fragancia desprendía, sobre él, con la camisa desabrochada -pues había aferrado a aquél con una gran firmeza-, por lo que rápidamente lo apartó a un lado haciendo uso de su fuerza sobre su vigoroso pecho. Después, trató de ponerse en pie, para estirar y sacudir su costoso traje.

—Oye tú, ¿acaso eres retrasado mental? —pronunció con la mirada clavada en las mangas de la oscura chaqueta americana que estaba arreglando y, tras ajustar su grisácea corbata, continuó— ¿Por qué has hecho una estupidez como esa? No sabes el susto que me he llevado por tu culpa.

—Yo... Lo siento mucho señor... —respondió aquél que con dificultad se separaba del suelo— no pretendía causarle alguna molestia, sólo tenía algo de prisa —continuó sonriente.

En aquel ligero segundo, nada más sus miradas cruzaron, de algo se percataron, pues aquellos dos recordaron algo importante.

—¡Tú eres el del otro día! —vociferó Yamazaki que, al contrario que el del pelo color verde oliva, resultó sorprenderse.

—Sí, bueno, ya debería irme y supongo que tú también, creo que ya llegas tarde a tu trabajo — concluyó el sonriente joven.

El moreno observó inmóvil cómo el otro cruzaba por su lado dirigiéndose hacia el paso de peatones, pero algo le obligó a detenerle antes de que se distanciase demasiado.

—Oye —pronunció dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, logrando que el otro respondiese del mismo modo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó extrañado el ojiverde.

—¿No pensarás ir así por la calle?

El joven echó un vistazo a su vestimenta, logrando comprender a lo que el otro se refería.

—Oh, vaya, tendré que ir a comprarme una nueva camisa.

—Quédate esto —dijo Yamazaki, lanzándole su chaqueta con la mirada clavada en el suelo—, mañana vienes aquí a esta misma hora y me la devuelves, que me ha costado mucho dine...—pero antes de terminar la palabra se detuvo y rápidamente buscó otra excusa que resultase creíble— encontrarla, tengo muchas chaquetas y esa, en especial, me gusta, nada más.

—Oh, no puedo aceptarla —respondió el otro, extendiendo los brazos ofreciéndole de vuelta su prenda.

—No tienes por qué ser modesto. Me voy ya, que el semáforo no aguantará mucho más tiempo y probablemente mi jefe tampoco —y tras esto, desapareció corriendo a más no poder.

—Adiós —dijo en un tono casi inaudible, encontrando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta americana una tarjeta en la que aparecía escrito _''Permiso de conducción''_ —, Sousuke Yamazaki.

Nada más entró Sousuke al edificio y acercarse a conserjería para reportar su asistencia, la mujer de brillantes ojos verdes y labios color granate le informó que su jefe había solicitado una reunión con él en cuanto apareciese, por lo que el moreno acudió a su despacho sin pensárselo dos veces. No era como si la aguzada espina que crecía en el tallo de la mala fortuna que le acorralaba se hubiese hincado en su piel, él en realidad se había lanzado por completo a aquel rosal de mala suerte, algo que tan sólo él mismo podría evitar.


End file.
